


The Chemistry Between Us

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray's Chemistry grade started plummeting, he did the one thing he could do. He got a tutor.<br/>Oh no.<br/>He's hot.<br/>Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chemistry Between Us

Ray thought he had his shit under control. The first year of college had gone by without a hitch, and all of his general classes had been easy as pie. Sophomore year should just be as easy. As a Web Design Major, he was expecting sleepless nights of coding. He was prepared for it.

What he wasn’t prepared for, was a Chem 100 class to be kicking his ass.

Ray sighed as he stepped into the tutoring office. It was a small office located on the third basement floor of the overly massive (and slowly outdating) library that was on campus. He had tried his hardest to avoid ending up here, but his Chem grade wasn’t budging and neither was his understanding of the material.

The office was tiny, only about three people working behind old white computers. They were older women that seemed to be able to ignore the odd smell of burnt dust that clung to his nostrils.  They also were able to ignore their squeaky chairs, the various water stains and peeling carpet.

Oh god, just how did this office end up in this state? He’s paying out the ass for this school, and they can’t even throw a little money to their tutoring center?

Ray was pretty sure he was making a face when one of the women, the closest to the white countertop in front of him, looked directly at him. She slapped on a half-ass smile and stood from her chair.

“Can I help you?” She asked, tapping a crimson red nail on the counter.

“Ah. Yeah.” Ray cleared his throat. “I uh… need to sign up for some tutoring. I couldn’t navigate your online thing. I wasn’t sure if I was doing it right.”

The woman sighed and returned to her computer. She clacked her nails on the keyboard a while, before she spoke to Ray again.

“Okay. I’m going to need your name and Student ID number.”

“Ray Narvaez Jr. My ID is uh…” He mentally cursed himself out as the six-digit number escaped him. “It’s… um…”

He started frantically patting his pockets, hoping that he might have his ID in one of them. No luck. Pockets that he checked, he rechecked, hoping that he might not have felt it the first time. His wallet also didn’t give any spoils. Sweat formed on his forehead as he panickedly searched his bag for his ID as well. The impatient grunt that sounded in the woman’s throat wasn’t helping him any.

“I’m sorry, just—I can’t find my ID.” Ray apologized, “And I can’t remember my number.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I can’t do much for you until you have your ID.” She said with an unsympathetic shoulder shrug. “Just come back when—“

“Don’t worry about it, actually.” A voice suddenly came from behind Ray. Ray pivoted and came face first to a slightly taller male with tired eyes and a slack expression. Dark hair spiked on his head that made Ray wonder if he tried to go for the ‘bed head’ look or if it was just that untamable. “Dude dropped his ID in the hallway. I’ve got it right here.” With a toothy smile he handed over the purple ID card that had Ray’s stupid grin printed on it, along with the number he desperately needed. Ray muttered a thanks to the stranger and rattled off his number to the woman. The dark-haired dude started talking to another woman in the office and disappeared just as quickly as he had come.

“Alright.” The first woman said after typing in Ray’s number. “What’s the class you need tutoring for?”

“Chem 100: Chemistry for the Citizen.” Ray chose to ignore the look the woman gave him. “I was told that tutoring was free for this class.”

“Yes. That’s correct. Most of the tutors for this class have been taken already. But there is one left; he seems to only be available Tuesday and Thursday mornings. 8am. Will that work for you?”

Ray groaned internally. For a brief moment he considered bashing his head on the countertop. He already had problems getting up in the morning, knowing that the first thing on those days were going to be full of headaches and more awful chemistry made him almost say no. The fear of the very real possibility of failing prevented him from doing so. He told the woman that he’d take the tutor.

The woman clicked around a few more times before talking to Ray, “Alright. Your first session with Joel Heyman will be tomorrow morning. You’ll meet in study room 4b on the seventh floor of the Library.”

Ray thanked her for her help and left the dusty old office. Sure he felt a little bit of relief knowing that the weight of a failing grade will probably soon be lifted off his shoulders, but there was something that still made him uncomfortable. Maybe he was unsettled because he was failing, unable to pass a simple intro class. Maybe he was upset because he needed help. Nervousness because he’s putting himself in a situation he never needed to be in before? That’s entirely possible too.

The crisp autumn air kept him company as he walked back to his dorm. The air smelled wet, yet refreshing. He enjoyed while he could, because he had an afternoon full of classes, and a night with his face in books ahead of him.

\--

Sleepy. Tired. Sluggish. Zombie.

That perfectly described Ray right now. Purple bags under his eyes looked almost cartoonish. Half his head was flipped skyward, and no amount of brushing was going to make it descend. Not that he cared enough to try. His thin fingers barely held onto the coffee mug that was providing him with the ability to stay awake. How did this coffee even get made anyway? His brain didn’t even attempt to remember. It was warm and felt nice down his throat as he made his way to the Library at 7:30 am.

The sun wasn’t even up yet, why was he?

He entered the warm library after a fifteen minute walk only to look at his next challenge. Either he walked up seven flights of stairs or he took the rickety-ass elevator. Exercise, or risky laziness.

He was going to take his chances with the shitty elevator. It creaked and squeaked as it descended after Ray hit the button. Part of him wanted the elevator to go as slow as possible. He didn’t want to punch his brain with Chemistry first thing in the morning.

The dreaded doors opened with a ding and he stepped inside. As he made his way up, he felt his stomach drop to his knees. Whether if it was nerves or gravity, or even a mix of both, he didn’t know. Probably both.

Several more sips from this coffee mug and contemplations of life later, the elevator dinged to let him know he had reached the top floor. He maneuvered through the metal shelves full of books that hadn’t been touched in years to find the wall lined with study rooms. From what he knew of the rooms, they were small rectangular spaces with a computer that didn’t connect to the school system, sometimes they didn’t even have a keyboard. No windows, so there were no distractions. Well, there was one window, just a tiny little sandblasted piece of glass that was in the door itself. One could argue that it really wasn’t a window, but it was close.

Only one room had a light in the small door window. Room 4b.

Checking his phone, he technically still had ten minutes, but he figured he should get his shit over and done with. He lifted his wrist and knocked softly on the door. He could barely hear the muffled ‘come in’ that came from the other side. The door handle felt cold against his skin as he carefully turned it. The click of the lock echoed throughout the floor. Ray cringed at the sound.

The door swung inward to the small room, exactly the way he expected it to be. Naked walls, one desk, four shitty chairs, one computer (minus the keyboard, go figure), and one thing that didn’t seem to suit the rest of it. One thing, that added a brightness to the room, and no, it wasn’t the light.

One man with a tired smile sat in the room, feet propped up on the desk. He was way too relaxed. The top of his head was a familiar black messy mop. His eyes that squinted behind his smile held a warmth that surged through Ray’s body. A silver mug settled near his big chin, held up by awkwardly long fingers. His clothes were baggy, but he looked so comfortable Ray couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy that perked up.

This man was the same man that Ray saw yesterday. The same man that found Ray’s ID. His name was Joel Heyman, and for a second, Ray was breathless.

“Hey. Good morning.” Joel greeted with a raise of his mug. He didn’t bother moving even as Ray entered. The man was comfy and they still had a few minutes before they needed to start. “Sorry for not looking professional. But I recognized your name from your ID and figured you wouldn’t give two fucks if I looked like a tightwad or a regular student. The name’s Joel Heyman, and I’m going to be your tutor in three minutes.”

Ray smiled, laughed a little, and sat himself down opposite of Joel. He liked this guy already, and any nerves he may have had, melted away. “Well, I’d have to say you were right. I’m glad you aren’t dressed like a tightwad. That means I won’t have to worry about some stuck up judgment for not knowing basic Chem shit. Also, name’s Ray Narvaez Jr. Now you know how to pronounce my name.”

Joel let out a wonderful laugh, a kind of laugh fairies would dance on. It was the kind of laugh that lit a glow in the middle of Ray’s chest. The reminder of the Autumn air that clung to Ray’s skin was brushed away in a single instant.

“Alright, let’s get down to this.” Joel directed, taking his feet of the table and sitting properly, “Where are you, and what don’t you get?”

“Well…” Ray bent down and took his books out of his bag, “Let’s just say we are on chapter eight, and I’m pretty sure I got lost at chapter three.”

Joel only gave Ray a sympathetic smile and told him to open his book. From there things actually went pretty smoothly. All it took was for Joel to explain it in a way Ray could visualize it and Ray could grasp it. This was how Ray found out that Joel was just a big of gamer that Ray was. Most of the comparisons Joel made were video-game related. In that one short hour, Ray finally could feel hope for his Chem grade. The small encouragements Joel gave him whenever Ray did something right really pushed Ray to continue too.

“Thanks for your help. You’re actually really good at this.” Ray thanked as he started putting his books away.

Joel chuckled lightheartedly, “You still have a ways to go though, so I’ll be expecting you Thursday.”

For a moment, something in the back of Ray’s mind wanted Joel to mean something more behind those words. Something like, “I want to see you again.” Some weird hint that might make this more than just a tutoring session. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he realized he hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah. I can’t promise that I’ll be awake, but I’ll be here.”

“Good. See ya.”

\--

When Ray went to Chem class later that afternoon, he felt like he could begin to understand the old woman’s words as she lectured but something still refused to click. It made the entire class frustrating, and he probably wore a scowl the entire time. He was half tempted to leave in the middle, not giving any shits if he caused a scene. Then he wondered what face Joel would make if he said that he left class.  Would he look disappointed? Would he just laugh and not blame Ray?

Honestly, it was too early to know.

Shit, he was supposed to be focusing, not fantasizing about his new tutor. With a groan, he again started taking down notes that really didn’t mean anything to him. Just words and scribbles that were almost like another language that would be deciphered later.

\--

Seven am. How was he awake? How did this coffee end up in his grip? How did he get dressed?

This won’t get easier. No way, no how.

Not even the hope of seeing that undeniably hot tutor would make getting out of bed easier. But Joel’s face DOES make Chemistry easier, and that’s why he was dragging his feet toward the library half an hour later. At one point during the sleepy walk, he wondered if he had any “Chemistry” with Joel. He then slapped himself in the face for the stupid joke.

In a few minutes, he found himself in the elevator, wondering where the music was that would wake up his mind. Then he remembered that it was the Library, and it would be stupid of them to have music playing. He slapped himself again.

On the seventh floor he passed by the dusty books and hoped he wouldn’t become too accustomed to their smell. The room came into view, and he noticed right away that the light wasn’t on.

He knocked on the door, no response. Immediately afterwards he felt stupid for knocking when it was pretty obvious that no one was inside. He decided to open the door, but he actually couldn’t open the door. The knob didn’t turn.

Locked.

“Fucking awesome.” Ray grumbled to himself, “He made a big deal about seeing me today and the asshole’s not even here.”

Maybe he could wait on a couch nearby until Joel showed his face. He sighed and slowly turned around.

Only to not even make it all the way around before he felt fingers dig into his sides. A yelp lunged out of his throat. Electricity shot into his body, every muscle spazzing out as he squirmed. He nearly jumped thirty feet in the air from the surprise. His coffee mug splattered all over his shirt.

Pivoting and taking a step back, retreating into the door, he faced his assailant. A certain tutor-turned-attacker named Joel happened to be bent forward and laughing his ass off. The older student couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard.

“You screamed like a little bitch!” Joel managed to choke out. “Oh my god. I was expecting a little bit of a peep, maybe a reflex punch to the face, but not you screaming holy shit!”

A blush burned across Ray’s face before he snarled at Joel. “Shut up, Asshole. You owe me a new shirt.” Ray pointed out the brownish stain that was spreading over his chest.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll buy you a ten-pack at Walmart.” Joel waved Ray off, wiping a tear from his eye. “Hoo boy. We are lucky that no one even bothers going this far up in the Library or else we’d have our asses handed to us.”

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Ray asked, tugging the fabric off his chest so he didn’t have to feel it.

Joel shrugged, walking past Ray, pulling out a silver key from his pocket, “I was thinking ‘hey, this guy has pokeable sides’ so I poked your sides.”

“You’re a riot.” Ray grumbled. “Also, do they just let you have a key for this room?”

“No, I have to go get it from the desk, I was just a little late because the person there couldn’t find the damn key. I was ready to hop the desk and get it myself.” Joel explained as he opened the door to the study room and flipped the lights on.

Joel told Ray to sit his ass down they could start, and Ray argued saying he wanted to at least clean up the coffee. Joel let him, but only because he was ‘such a nice person.’ When Ray arrived at the bathroom, he noticed his face was still a little pink. Was he embarrassed, or was it something else? Blown over by how easily Joel got along with Ray, and willing to pull shit on him even though they had just met was more like it. He reminded himself that he wasn’t a schoolgirl with a crush and he had to actually learn some shit.

Back in the room, Joel had Ray’s books out and was sifting through his notebook. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion. As Ray entered, Joel pointed to one of the pages of the notebook, “You take stupidly pretty notes, how aren’t you understanding this class?”

Ray shrugged and took his seat across from Joel, “Yeah, I always have organized notes, but it’s like I just can’t read them. I start looking at them and it all fuzzes together. Like I’m looking at hieroglyphics or some shit.”

Joel scratched his head and asked if he was able to understand stuff from the last lecture. Ray admitted that he felt like he was close to understanding it was still beyond him. Joel only nodded and opened the book to where they had left off. Ray’s major problem now was remembering values and getting his math right in certain aspects. Ray was always slow when it came to math, but Joel was willing to wait for Ray to finish getting the numbers before telling him that he was wrong.

“Where was I wrong?” Ray grumbled.

Joel stood from his side, slipped over to Ray’s and hovered over his left shoulder. For balance, Joel put one hand on Ray’s back. His fingers felt hot to the touch. As Joel explained where Ray had gone wrong, Ray could only focus on the skin on his back. The distance between their chins, and the lovely intoxicating smell that must have been Joel’s cologne, kept him distracted. Ray could turn his neck to the left lean a little forward and he could kiss that beautiful neck.

“Got it?” Joel said after he finished explaining, pulling Ray out of his daze.

“Uh… uhm.. No. Can you repeat that?”

Joel’s nose crinkled, “Seriously? I thought I explained that pretty well, did you leave your brain back in your room this morning?”

“Must’ve.”

“Alright well…” Joel launched back into the explanation once again, and this time Ray managed to focus. Turns out it was just one tiny little detail that he hadn’t gotten. Soon enough he was a master at it, just like before. The hour blew by in no time at all, and Ray was almost saddened by it. Again, Ray thanked Joel for his time, and Joel said he’d see him next time.

\--

That was how most of the tutoring sessions went on after that. It was always just one teeny concept that tripped Ray up, and all the teeny concepts had tangled him up into this big mess. Joel just untangled the cords one at a time, slowly, carefully, masterfully. But in the same way that Joel untangled Ray’s inability to do Chemistry, he started tangling up Ray’s heartstrings.

Joel was weird. He was only a few years older than Ray, but sometimes acted like a complete and utter child. He would pout if Ray got frustrated. Sometimes he would take Ray’s book and wouldn’t give it back until Ray gave the right answer. One time they even wrestled on the floor for the sake of getting oxygen to their brains so they could function at such an ungodly hour.

Every session was starting to make Ray worry. Knowing that the better he got at it, the less he was going to need Joel. The less he was going to see Joel. They had so much between them, from Chem Jokes to sharing a little bit about themselves with each other. Joel wasn’t even a chem major, or any science major for that fact. He was a Communications major, he just happened to be good at chem so he could tutor. He literally talked his way into being a tutor.

It occurred a few times to Ray to ask the man to hang out outside of the tutoring sessions, but at the same time he was too nervous too. Perhaps he was always just this friendly, and this ‘friendship’ of theirs didn’t go beyond the study room. He never saw Joel outside of the study room, so he couldn’t judge based on outside interactions. There were too many ‘what ifs’ for Ray to even want to take a chance.

Of course, after acing his most recent exam, he knew that he was going to have to face the ‘what if’ of “What if Joel doesn’t want to meet anymore?”

Ray could feel his heart sink. He could see the question forming in Joel’s head far before it actually came out of his mouth. Joel had already seen the exam, and most of their sessions didn’t even involve Joel teaching Ray anything because Ray understood it. It was a basic review with Ray telling Joel what happened. Joel wasn’t needed.

“Hey.” Joel started to say as their session came to a close, “Do we still even need to meet anymore? You’ve got the hang of this now, and you probably won’t lose your touch before the semester ends.”

Ray looked into his hands, at his feet, the carpet. He didn’t want to answer. He knew that he really didn’t need Joel for tutoring, but he still needed Joel for something else. He needed Joel for his heart. The words he wanted to say never came to form, but the words he should say did.

“No. I guess not.” Ray muttered, not daring to look Joel in the face. “I’m really thankful for everything though. I don’t think I could have gotten to this point without your help. I mean that, Joel. But I don’t need you anymore.”

Joel didn’t say anything, but Ray could feel his eyes on him. The gaze made Ray’s heart thump loudly in his chest with anxiousness. The silence was crippling and Ray was ready to claw at his chest so he could breathe.

“That it?” Joel asked eventually, cutting the silence in two.

Ray looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Is what it?”

“Just a thanks and I’ll be out the door? C’mon. I was at least hoping for you to lie to my face and say you still needed me. I was hoping you’d play some stupid game where you pretended you didn’t know your shit anymore. Maybe even fail one of your online quizzes just to make a point, I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting you to just sit pretty about this.” Joel sounded irked, and that shook something deep inside Ray.

Ray could only blink in shock, “I don’t—What do you mean?”

“Really? Now you are going to play stupid?” Joel’s voice rose as he gripped the edge of the table, “If that’s how you actually honestly want this to go, then fine. Whatever. I guess if you are going to pretend that you don’t care, then I’m not going to care either. Goodbye, Ray. Glad I could help you. ”

Joel stormed out of the room after he said his piece. Ray left confused as Joel’s words echoed in his head. Replaying over and over, even throughout the day. Joel’s outburst wasn’t something he ever expected to happen. He never had seen Joel so flustered before, like he was caught off guard.

And then it hit Ray.

Of course. Of course. How could he have been so stupid?

He should have said no. He should have said something other than what he said to Joel. He should have at least asked to be something outside of the tutoring sessions instead of pretty much kicking Joel in the chest. Only after replaying Joel’s initial question did he notice the tremor in Joel’s voice, the anxiousness hidden beneath it. Joel didn’t want to ask the question. Joel didn’t want to leave Ray either.

Fuck.

He needed to apologize and tell Joel how he really honestly felt.

\--

He wasn’t sure what made him think to come to the Library anyway. He wasn’t sure if Joel was even going to show, but it was the most likely place he’d be. If Joel was doing what he thought he’d be doing, then he’d be there. In Room 4b.

Of course, this was the one day the shitty elevator called it quits. The day he was faced with yellow caution tape preventing him from making it easy for him. He was going to have to take the stairs. Sweat glistened off his forehead as he sprinted up the stairs. Step after grey cement step he climbed upwards.

Probably the most exercise he’d gotten in a long time.

His lungs didn’t give out, thank god, and he actually reached the top of the stairs. Huffing and puffing, he gave the Big Bad Wolf some competition. Desperately he scrambled through the still gross-smelling books to make his way to the wall of study rooms.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Just like he had hoped, Room 4b had a light on through the tiny window. He sprinted toward it, and shoved the door open with a strength he didn’t know he could muster.

“Joel!” He shouted happily.

A scream was the reply he received as Joel, in his surprise, fell backwards in his seat. The moron had his feet up, and now he was ass over applecart.

This time Ray was the one laughing. He was incredibly happy, happy to see Joel was there. He was almost crying from his pure happiness. He couldn’t believe that Joel was there, or even that Joel would fall over on his head like he did. But Joel was there, waiting.

“Holy shit, Joel are you okay?” Ray bounced over to Joel, offering him a hand.

Joel took Ray’s hand and pulled himself up, “Yeah. Yeah. You got me good though.”

“Wasn’t intentional, I swear.”

“Still. Good one.”

“…Joel?”

“Ray?”

Ray took in a deep breath, looking right in the eyes. There was still that amazing sparkle in them that he had come to know. Those brown eyes were a canyon Ray had gotten lost in many a time, and he was now visiting the abyss one more time. Any trace of anger or hostility that he might have expected didn’t exist, but they were waiting. Those eyes were waiting for something.

They were waiting for the words Ray didn’t say before.

“Joel… I’m… I’m sorry.” Ray squeezed out. He didn’t realize he had been clutching his hands tightly until he relaxed. “I didn’t say what I really wanted to, and you knew that, didn’t you?”

Joel didn’t respond, instead he let Ray continue.

“Right. So, like… how do I say this? I don’t need you for Chemistry anymore, but like… I still need you. I don’t need you to tutor me for a grade anymore. No. That’s not what I need. I need you, Joel.” Ray confessed, painting his heart in a mess of words, hoping that the Communication major would understand. “I need your stupid laughter, and your stupid jokes. I need your stupid face and your stupid mouth that just likes to talk and talk and talk. I need your understanding of things because you can think of things in ways others wouldn’t be able to. I need that.”

“Holy fuck, I didn’t ask for a five minute prepared speech.” Joel interrupted with a quick laugh. “I get it. I fucking adore you too, and I probably should have let you know that in, you know, actual words. Some Comm major I am.”

Ray blinked a few times. His head was starting to feel a little light, maybe it was from the running, maybe it was from the way his heart was fluttering. If Ray understood, it meant that Joel liked Ray too, or at least wanted to pursue something outside of the tutorship they had.

“So what does this mean?” Ray just had to ask.

Joel rolled his eyes, put a hand behind Ray’s head and pulled him in. Their lips crashed together in a messy kiss that Ray almost fought before he realized what was happening. Then he melted like chocolate into Joel’s hands. He only solidified again when Joel pulled away.

“What do you think it means?” Joel asked.

“I think it means we should go practice some kind of chemistry elsewhere.” Ray joked.

Joel took a moment to close the door and lock it.

“Nah. I think here is a good place to teach you a thing or two.”

And that’s when Ray realized he was going to have an entirely new tutor, but for a class he really couldn’t fail. 


End file.
